


Confession

by Corshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blushing, Dom Gray, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Sub Natsu, Yaoi, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corshi/pseuds/Corshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragneel has finally gotten the courage to express his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nosebleeds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so again I'm writing this for a friend. It's my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, so I don't know how well I did on it. But if there's any suggestions for new fics or any additions to this one, let me know!

Natsu curled and uncurled his fists. He was nervous. _Very_ nervous. He’d been waiting months to build up the courage that he now possessed, but even now he doubted if he had enough. The chair he’d been sitting in in the Guild Hall was becoming extremely uncomfortable, and he had to keep himself from turning around to get another glance at him.

But he couldn’t resist anymore. Slowly he turned his head to get a glance. Standing there was Gray Fullbuster. A man that was positively perfect in every single way. Well, at least that’s how it seemed through Natsu’s eyes.

Natsu hadn’t always been attracted to the icy male, but when they started to grow older, Natsu realized that the feelings he was starting to have toward Gray were undeniable. For years Natsu had kept his feelings for him completely sealed. But when Gray would just randomly start stripping like he always did, it was pretty hard to ignore. Red would flood over Natsu’s cheeks, and he’d have to leave the Guild Hall before he accidentally burnt something with flames that he’d unwillingly summon.

And right now that’s what was happening. But it wasn’t flame that was being a problem, it was blood. Natsu held his nose, praying that no blood had dripped down his chest.

‘Shit! How the hell am I supposed to talk to him now?!’

Natsu got up quickly and ran out of the room, earning a few concerned stares coming his way. Blood had ran down his front, and it took him half an hour to be able to clean himself up.

When he returned to the Guild Hall, his eyes instantly glued themselves onto the chest of the ice caster, almost bringing on another nosebleed. But instead, Natsu took a deep breath and walked up to Gray, making sure to hide the blush that had most likely littered his cheeks.

“Hey, um…Can I talk to you for a second? Privately?”

He was starting to shake now. Nobody knew about Natsu’s extremely heated crush towards Gray, not even Happy.

“Yeah sure. Just give me a second.”

Natsu almost pouted when Gray started to put his shirt back on. But he supposed it was for the best. His chest was quite distracting sometimes.

Natsu walked back into the Guild Hall bathrooms, waiting for Gray to follow. Once they were inside and the door had been locked, Natsu turned to face him.

“So whadja wanna talk about?”

Gray leaned back against the blue tile wall, his tight shirt riding up and showing his flawless stomach.

At that, Natsu nearly squealed. He knew for a fact that he was blushing, but he kept all of his inhumanly sounds in.

“Look, I’ve wanted to say this for a really long time and…I just...Uh...”

Natsu wrung his hands together, completely nervous. His confidence had looked the other way.

“I just wanted to tell you that I…I...”

Gray sighed impatiently. “Just get it out, Dragneel!”

“I like you! Not like as a friend but…But as a…” Natsu backed away and pressed his back to the wall, not bothering to hide his blush any longer. “As a lover...”

It was then that red began to flush the handsome ice maker’s cheeks. He remained speechless, which didn’t help Natsu’s confidence any.

“S-So…? Will you…um…go out with me?”

Gray stepped forward and grabbed Natsu’s scarf, pulling him close. His face was inches away from Natsu’s, and it was the first time that Natsu realized just how _good_ he smelled.

“Fuck yes I will.”

As soon as those words had been said, Gray was pushing his lips against the plump flesh of his boyfriend’s own red mouth.

 


	2. Kiss and Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this chapter is extremely short and has little importance. But the next one will be much better!

Natsu was extremely surprised when he was suddenly being kissed, but he didn’t hesitate. He had been waiting forever to get his lips on Gray’s, and he was going to make the most of it while it lasted.

He wrapped his arms around Gray’s neck and kissed back, his entire face turning a deep scarlet. Natsu was surprised at how cool his skin felt, and he ran his fingers up into the icy wizard’s hair. His body was becoming hot. _Very_ hot. Finally Natsu had to bring himself to stop the kiss to breathe.

He was shaking and gasping, and was honestly surprised his body wasn’t on fire. The other boy was panting too, but nowhere near as hard as Natsu was. Gray slowly leaned forward and bit Natsu’s ear.

“Meet me outside Lucy’s apartment tomorrow night.”

Natsu could only manage a pathetic squeak, which of course meant yes, and gasped in surprise when Gray pulled away abruptly. He didn’t want him to leave, but he held himself back from simply grabbing onto him. Finally he had his boyfriend.

Gray looked back at his new lover and winked.

“Let’s just make this our little secret, a’ight?”

Natsu blushed and nodded. He had never even considered telling anyone else about their relationship if they had actually ended up together. Even if they hadn’t decided to date each other, Natsu probably would’ve never _ever_ told anyone about the way he really did feel. But now that they were dating, Natsu knew it was probably going to be difficult to hide it from the rest of their group. He could only imagine how Lucy would react. Yeah, he was definitely going to keep this a secret.

Nevertheless, Natsu could barely contain his excitement for tomorrow night.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finally gets some time with his new boyfriend.

The night was cold. Wind blew stray leaves away in the crisp autumn air. Natsu was in the alley just between Lucy’s apartment complex and the one next to it. He wrung his hands together, extremely anxious. Gray was late. It was well past midnight, and the full moon loomed high in the evening sky.

‘Where could he be? Was he just kidding when he said he actually wanted to date me?’

His uncertainty began eating away at him. With each passing hour, his anxiety only got worse and worse. Just as Natsu decided that he should probably go home, Gray emerged from another alley across the street, bolting over to the one Natsu was occupying. Natsu’s heart seemed to leap up into his throat as he saw the other man racing toward him.

“Sorry ‘M late. I had to make sure I wasn’t seen.”

Gray took off his hood, making his locks of luscious blue-black hair fall over his crystal eyes. His pale, creamy skin was absolutely perfect, and the zipper on his hoodie was low, showing just a small section of his tattooed chest. Natsu was speechless, completely blown away by the sheer beauty of the being in front of him.

“Well, aren’t you happy to see me?”

Natsu nodded his head and quickly gathered his words.

“O-Of  course! I’ve been waiting here a while, you know…”

He began rubbing his left arm and bit his lip. His pink hair was ruffled, and he looked tired. The scarf that usually hugged his neck was low, exposing the chiseled flesh of his neck. Gray embraced his boyfriend gently and looked into his eyes, smiling softly.

“Why’re you so nervous? Didja think I wasn’t gonna come?”

He watched the pink-headed boy carefully. All he received was a slow nod, and Natsu turned his eyes away.

“I thought you had lied to me…That maybe…You really didn’t like me.”

The icy man tilted Natsu’s chin up, giving him a smile that fanned the flames in the dragon slayer’s heart. Without another word, Gray pressed his lips against the shorter boy’s cheek.

“What madeja think that, dumbass? I love you! Did I not make that clear enough in the bathroom earlier?”

Natsu’s blush quickly flooded over his already-red cheeks. The memory of that delicious kiss was still very fresh in his mind, and he was not about to forget it anytime soon.

“You…Did make it clear.”

The fire wizard smiled shyly and leaned up on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. And just before his lips could touch his soft flesh, Gray turned his head and met his lips once more. But this time, Natsu didn’t want just a little kiss like the ones they had shared before.

He parted his hot, wet lips, letting his partner know exactly what he wanted. It wasn’t long until Gray’s tongue had invaded Natsu's mouth, running over teeth and happily exploring every detail of his maw. Natsu did his best to hold back his whines of pleasure, but he quickly learned that resisting was pointless. Gasps and moans escaped the fiery boy, and he found himself wanting more. After a few more minutes of hard, heated kissing, Natsu broke away, panting and moving his fingers through his lover’s hair.

“G-Gray…I-I want you to…”

The icy man chuckled. His hair was damp with sweat, and his blue eyes burned with lust.

“Don’t worry…I know what you want.”

Natsu yelped as he was suddenly swiped up into Gray’s arms. He swallowed nervously and laid his head against the bigger man’s cool chest. Gray smoothed the pink hair away from Natsu’s sweaty forehead and gave him a small peck.

“I’ll take good care of you.”

And suddenly, they were off. Natsu was amazed at his speed, especially now that he was carrying him along. His stomach lurched as he realized what he had gotten himself into. He wasn’t sure whether to be completely ecstatic, or whether to break down and cry. But he barely had any time to think about it before they had arrived at Gray’s small apartment.

“Gray…? Why didn’t you just tell me to come here?”

Natsu looked up at him, genuinely curious. He hadn’t even known that Gray had purchased a place of his own. If he had, he probably would’ve already left some chocolates or roses for him.

“My landlord doesn’t like it when we have guests over at night because he only rents out to single people. It would've made him suspicious. So you need to be quiet…”

He looked at his boyfriend incredulously, but just nodded. Gray slowly walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door, taking them both inside and locking the door behind him. He set Natsu down on the couch and stood over him. The ice wizard rubbed his hands together and looked at him suggestively, eyes full of mischief.

“Now, where were we?”


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. That's just it. But, it is also the first nsfw I have written, so it's probably terrible.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to resume their heated kissing. And it only took a few minutes for Natsu to feel the familiar aching in his pants that he had felt so many times before whenever he had thought of his newfound boyfriend. Slowly Natsu lifted his hips and whined against Gray’s tongue.

“G-Gray…please…”

The icy man chuckled against the brutal kiss that he was forcing upon his lover. His own pants were tented, and he could feel his cock throbbing wildly, aching for release.

“What do you want me to do, hmmm?”

With those words, Gray pressed against the younger man underneath him, drawing a strained moan from the steadily heating boy. Natsu gripped onto him and lifted his hips again, much more desperate. This move brought a much lower and throatier groan from Gray.

“F-Fuck me…pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease…”

The ice wizard smiled down at the needy man and began to undo his pants. His fingers quickly slipped the zipper down, and Natsu raised his hips once again to make the heated task easier. As quick as he could, Gray slipped off the now unneeded garment and flung it across the living room. As soon as Natsu’s cock was set free, it slammed up into his abdomen with an audible ‘thwack’. Precum was already seeping out of the swollen shaft, and the fiery wizard’s breathing quickly became heavier.

“So needy…”

Gray chuckled and wrapped a cool hand around Natsu’s neglected penis. Instantly Natsu’s breath hitched, and he let out a very long and hard moan.

“Sh-Shit…Ah…”

Gray quickly got busy. He ran his hand up and down his boyfriend’s throbbing member, quickly coaxing out another steady stream of creamy precum. His other hand occupied itself with rubbing and pinching Natsu’s chest, making it come to rest at his tight entrance. A single digit eased its way into his ass and it was enough to push Natsu over the edge.

Cum burst out of him and landed with a wet smack onto his lover’s chest. Gray cupped a hand over his mouth to keep him from becoming too loud, and slowly stroked Natsu through his orgasm. When his bought of pleasure ended, the fire wizard tackled his boyfriend and practically tore his shorts off.

He wasn’t expecting what he was about to see.

Natsu swallowed as he stared at Gray’s junk. It was huge. Gargantuan. At least eleven inches long and completely rock hard, pointing straight up as if to look Natsu in the face. It was only when Gray spoke that he was able to look away from it.

“Is there a problem?”

He tore his eyes away from the breathtaking genitalia and looked at Gray, feeling the familiar hardening of his own cock once more.

Natsu almost regretted what he was about to say next.

“I-I need that in me…”

He leaned down and gave the ice wizard’s member a long, wet lick. Moans of pure pleasure escaped Gray’s lips, and his manhood was rapidly growing slick with saliva. After a few more teasing licks, Gray just couldn’t take it anymore.

Natsu was pinned back onto the couch instantly, and he could feel his lover’s throbbing member press against his hole. He relaxed as best as much as possible, but let out a cry when Gray started to burrow his way in.

“A-Ah..! Y-Ya gotta go slow…”

Despite Natsu’s whines of protest, Gray pushed forward, but did slow his pace just a bit. When he had finally entered inside of him balls deep, Gray started to move. It started out as slow, rhythmic thrusts. Natsu crushed his heated lips against his boyfriend’s, and their tongues met again to dance in pleasure. The thrusts became frantic and erotic, quickly elevating and bringing the two males closer and closer to climax.

Gray came into his lover, biting his lip to hold back his insistent moans of pleasure. With his back arched, Natsu came as well, this time dousing himself in his own fluids.

“Ah…Gray…”

Gray pulled his softening dick out of his boyfriend’s ravaged hole.

“What is it, babe?”

Natsu slowly leaned forward and pressed his swollen lips against Gray’s neck.

“I love you…”

The ice wizard smiled and pulled a blanket around the both of them.

“I love you too.”

Both wizards slept cradled in each other’s arms, finally happy knowing that they were loved.


End file.
